Hetki
by Jadeile
Summary: Higuchi-arkin loppuosa ei tyydyttänyt tiettyä lukijaa, joten tämä on muutettu versio tapahtuneesta. Ystävyyttä olisi tarkoitus olla, mutta voi ajatella L/Lightina.


**Varoitukset:** Mikäli nimi Higuchi ei ole tuttu, niin tämä sisältää spoilereita.

Jotkut saattavat myös ajatella tätä shounen-aina Lightin ja L:n välillä, vaikka tosiasiassa tämä ei sitä ole. Mutta varmuuden vuoksi varoitan kuitenkin.

* * *

Poliisiautojen valot vilkkuivat ja sireenit ulisivat kimakalla äänellään Tokion yössä. Yksinäinen auto oli saarrettu monen kymmenen poliisiauton voimin tyhjäksi järjestetyn moottoritien reunaan.

Vihdoin! Vihdoin he saivat Kiran kiinni! Oikeastaan Light ei uskonut Higuchi Kyosuken olevan alkuperäinen Kira, mutta tämäkin oli suuri saavutus sinänsä. Kyllä he vielä oikeankin Kiran saisivat ennemmin tai myöhemmin, hän oli varma siitä. Vaikka toisaalta hän kyllä edelleen epäili omaa osuuttaan asiassa… Ryuuzakin teoriat harvoin pettivät ja hän itsekin tiedosti ihan liikaa asioita, jotka viittasivat hänen omaan syyllisyyteensä. Muttei hän voinut olla… Light työnsi ajatuksen kauemmas mielensä perukoille ja keskittyi meneillään olevaan tilanteeseen.

Light katsoi kuinka hänen isänsä astui ulos autostaan ja asteli Mogin kanssa kohti Higuchia. Aizawa liittyi matkan varrella heidän seuraansa ja kolmestaan he menivät Higuchin auton luo. Ympärille kerääntyi valtava määrä kypäräpäisiä poliiseja pistoolit esillä.

"Higuchi, nosta kätesi ilmaan, jotta näemme ne, ja astu ulos autosta", hänen isänsä käski. Pian käskyä toteltiin ja Kira oli kaikkien nähtävillä. Nopeasti hänen kätensä kahlehdittiin ja silmänsä peitettiin. Light kuuli kuinka hänen vieressään istuvalle Ryuuzakille ilmoitettiin Higuchin olevan nyt aisoissa.

"Mogi-san, anna Higuchille kuulokkeet, kuten sovittiin", Light sanoi omissa kuulokkeissaan olevaan mikrofoniin. Nyt he saisivat selville kuinka Kira sen teki, kuinka hän tappoi ihmisiä pelkän nimen ja kasvojen perusteella. Ainakin mikäli Higuchi suostuisi sen nyt kertomaan. Light hengitti nopeasti ja hänen sydämensä jyskytti. Tämä olisi ratkaiseva siirto.

"Higuchi, miten sinä olet tappanut ihmisiä? Kuinka olet Kirana pystynyt siihen? Vastaa!" Light tivasi. Hän ei pystynyt pysymään rauhallisena enää, vaan antoi äänensä kavaltaa kärsimättömyytensä. Hän katui sitä heti, sillä vangit harvoin paljastivat mitään, mikäli tiesivät vastapuolen olevan kireänä. Light vilkaisi Ryuuzakia, joka otti ohjat käsiinsä.

"Jos kieltäydyt kertomasta meille, meidän täytyy ottaa käyttöömme kaikki mahdolliset keinot, kunnes suostut yhteistyöhön", Ryuuzaki sanoi tavallisen tasapainoisella äänellään samalla, kun kaatoi itselleen termospullosta kahvia. Light näki tämän vilkaisevan ympärilleen ja sitten hitusen pettyneen oloisesti keskittyvän taas Kiraan. Lähes hymyillen Light arvasi, että Ryuuzaki olisi kaivannut sokeria kahviinsa.

"… se on muistilehtiö…" Higuchi sanoi hetkellisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Light ja Ryuuzaki vilkaisivat nopeasti toisiinsa ja sitten keskittyivät uudestaan tuijottamaan vankiaan. Muistilehtiö? Kira tappoi muistilehtiöllä? Miten se oli mahdollista? Miten se toimi?

"…Et luultavasti usko minua, mutta se on muistilehtiö, minne kirjoitat sinulle kasvoista tutun henkilön nimen, jolloin kyseinen henkilö kuolee", Higuchi kertoi matalalla äänellä. Light värähti. Niin yksinkertaista, niin tappavaa. Vaan puhuiko Higuchi totta?

"Se on laukussa autossani…" Kira jatkoi. Light näki Ryuuzakin hievahtavan hitusen ja avaavan suunsa.

"… Y-yagami-san, voitko ainakin vilkaista autoon nähdäksesi, josko siellä on jotain sellaista…" Ryuuzaki sanoi. Hänen äänensä särähti hieman, mikä oli selvä merkki siitä, että tämä oli yhtä jännittynyt kuin Lightkin. He olivat juuri ottamassa ratkaisevan askeleen kohti tapauksen ratkeamista.

Lightin isä astui autoon ja löysikin sieltä muistion. He kuulivat tämän mutisevan mikrofoniinsa ja näkivät tämän sitten astuvan ulos autosta koko laukku mukanaan. Hänen käsissään oli musta muistio.

"Ryuuzaki, muistilehtiö on täällä, mutta se ei ole mitenkään erityinen. Totta kyllä täällä on ihmisten nimiä kirjoitettuna…", Lightin isä kertoi mikrofoniinsa, kunnes meni yhtäkkiä hiljaiseksi. Hän tuijotti eteensä, ainakin mikäli kypärän asennosta sitä pystyi kertomaan. Yhtäkkiä hän huusi kauhuissaan.

"Mikä hätänä, Yagami-san?" Ryuuzaki kysyi. Light nojautui eteenpäin nähdäkseen paremmin, muttei nähnyt mitään syytä isänsä huutoon.

"H-hirviö…", hänen isänsä änkytti ja kaivoi povitaskujaan ilmeisesti aseen toivossa. Ryuuzaki ja Light vilkaisivat toisiinsa hivenen epäuskoisina.

"Yagami-san, ole hyvä ja rauhoitu. Yagami-san, sinulla ei ole asetta mukanasi juuri nyt", Ryuuzaki rauhoitteli. Light inhosi Ryuuzakin tapaa jankuttaa ihmisten nimiä, mutta sivuutti sen olankohautuksella.

Light seurasi tarkkaavaisesti Mogin arvailua siitä, näkikö Yagami Soichiro harhoja vai ei. Kellot hälyttivät hänen päässään sillä hetkellä, kun Mogi kosketti muistiota ja alkoi huutaa samalla tavalla kuin hänen isänsä hetki sitten.

"Mikä hätänä isä, Mogi-san?" Light kysyi ihan pieni hätä äänessään. Jos myös Mogi reagoi noin, niin se hirviö, josta isä puhui, ei voinut olla pelkkää harhaa. Hän näki Ryuuzakin hörppäävän rauhallisesti kahvia kupistaan.

"S-se vaikuttaa siltä, että kuka hyvänsä, joka koskettaa muistilehtiötä… pystyy näkemään sen. Tä-tämän hirviön…" Soichiro änkytti silmät ilmeisesti naulittuna kyseiseen hirviöön. Light pysyi vaiti ja vilkaisi sivusilmällään Ryuuzakia.

"…toisitko sen muistilehtiön helikopteriin…" Ryuuzaki sanoi lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Light pani merkille, että Ryuuzaki aina pyysi kohteliaasti, mutta tosiasiassa käski, ei kysynyt.

Mogi toi muistion helikopterille, missä Ryuuzaki otti sen vastaan tavanomaisella tavallaan nostaa esineitä, eli koskettaen sitä mahdollisimman vähän. Hän oli hetken hiljaa ja tuijotti muistiota, mutta sitten siirsi katseensa sinne, missä Lightin isä tuntui näkevän hirviön. Ryuuzakin silmät laajenivat ihan hitusen tämän katsoessa ällistyneenä Lightin silmissä tyhjää kohtaa.

"…todellakin… shinigami… se… t-todella on olemassa…" Ryuuzaki sanoi ällistyneellä äänellä ja katsoi samaa kohtaa erittäin kiinnostuneena, selvästi mistään muusta sillä hetkellä välittämättä. Light ei voinut katsoa vain sivusta, ei voinut olla ainoa, joka ei nähnyt! Hänen olisi pakko saada koskettaa tuota muistiota!

"Ryuuzaki, onko se totta! Anna minun katsoa", Light vihdoin sanoi ja nappasi muistion vieressään erikoisesti istuvan miehen käsistä. Samalla hetkellä, kun hän kosketti kirjaa, hänen aivonsa täyttyivät muistoilla. Hän huusi.

Hän näki Death Noten edessään, hän kirjoitti siihen. Hän tappoi ihmisen ihmisen perään, satoja ihmisiä. Hän näki, kuinka löysi kyseisen muistion maasta. Hän näki Ryukin, hänen shinigaminsa. Hän näki kuinka tapasi Misan. Hän näki, kuinka Ryuk söi omenoita. Hän muisti kaikki juonet, joita oli kehitellyt ja toteuttanut. Hän muisti tappamiaan ihmisiä ja sen kyynisen riemun, minkä jokainen murha toi. Hän muisti suunnitelmansa, mikä nyt olisi toteutuva. Hän muisti, että L… Ryuuzaki pitäisi tappaa. Nyt, pian. Paitsi ensin hänen pitäisi tappaa Higuchi, kirjoittaa tämän nimi pieneen Death Noten palaseen, mikä hänellä oli kellossaan.

Hän oli Kira. Hän oli ollut Kira ja nyt hän oli taas. L, Ryuuzaki, oli hänen vihollisensa. Ryuuzakin pitäisi kuolla. Kuolla!

"Eeeiii!" Light huusi ja piteli Death Notea mahdollisimman kaukana itsestään. Ryuuzaki kääntyi häneen päin silmät suurina ja peukalo ylähuultaan vasten, puoliksi suussaan.

"Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki kysyi ja nojautui hieman lähemmäs häntä. Light katsoi Ryuuzakia silmät levällään. Hän muisti kaikki suunnitelmansa ja tiesi olevansa Kira. Hän tiesi, että Ryuuzakin kuuluisi olla hänen vihollisensa. Hänen pitäisi nyt teeskennellä, että oli kauhuissaan shinigamin vuoksi. Hänen pitäisi…

"Ota tämä! Äläkä enää koskaan anna minun koskettaa sitä uudestaan!" Light puoliksi huusi, ja tyrkkäsi Death Noten Ryuuzakia vasten. Tämä näytti kovin hämmentyneeltä ja antoi peukalonsa pudota nojaamaan alahuultaan vasten.

Light tiesi, että hän pilasi kaikki suunnitelmansa maailman parantamisesta. Hän tiesi, että tällä teollaan hän jättäisi maailman täyteen pahoja ihmisiä, murhaajia, raiskaajia, pankkirosvoja, viiltelijöitä ja kaikkia muita. Mutta… tällä teollaan hän säästäisi yhden hengen. Hän säästäisi Ryuuzakin.

Light piti Ryuuzakia ystävänään. Parhaana ystävänään. Hänellä ei ollut kukaan koskaan ollut yhtä läheinen ystävä. Ei koskaan. Kukaan muu ei tuntenut häntä yhtä hyvin kuin Ryuuzaki. Kukaan muu ei jakanut hänen ajatuksiaan samalla tapaa. Kukaan ei voisi koskaan korvata tätä. Ei… Light ei halunnut enää jatkaa. Hän ei halunnut tappaa Ryuuzakia. Hänen maailmansa olisi pimeä ja yksinäinen, jos hän jatkaisi Kirana ja joutuisi sen vuoksi tappamaan Ryuuzakin.

"Ryuuzaki, ota se! Ole kiltti…" Light aneli ja käänsi katseensa toiseen suuntaan. Muussa tilanteessa hän olisi hävennyt itseään sen vuoksi, että näytti heikkoutensa noin avoimesti, mutta nyt hänen päähänsä ei mahtunut sellaisia tuntemuksia. Hänen piti taistella Kiraa vastaan. Hänen päänsä sisällä olevaa Kiraa.

Light tunsi, kuinka Ryuuzakin kädet tarttuivat epäröivästi, mutta jämäkästi Death Noteen. Light päästi irti.

Kaikki muistot hänen Kirana olostaan katosivat kuin tuhka tuuleen. Ikään kuin niitä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Lightin mieli yritti vielä takertua niihin, hänen sisäinen Kiransa ei tahtonut hellittää, mutta se ei auttanut. Muistot hävisivät.

Light tunsi olonsa kuiviin imetyksi ja oudoksi. Hän ei tiennyt syytä siihen, mutta tuntui kuin joku olisi juuri käyttänyt hänen aivonsa pesukoneen ja kuivausrummun läpi. Hän näki sumean kuvajaisen Ryuuzakin kasvoista, joilla oli kummallinen ilme. Ja… oliko tuo muistilehtiö hänen käsissään? … eikö se juuri äsken ollut…? Light ei ehtinyt ajatella loppuun asti, kun hänen silmissään sumeni.

ooooo

Ryuuzaki katsoi hämmentyneenä Lightia, joka tyrkytti muistilehtiötä hänelle. Light oli selvästi kauhuissaan ja… epätoivoinen. Ryuuzaki ei ottanut muistiota heti vastaan, vaan tarkkaili tilannetta. Miksi Light yhtäkkiä käyttäytyi näin? Se johtui aivan varmasti muistilehtiöstä, mutta ei luultavasti shinigamin näkemisestä. Light oli varmasti pannut merkille, että Yagami-san ja Matsuda-san molemmat näkivät shinigamin edelleen, vaikkeivät koskettaneet muistilehtiötä enää. Syy oli siis jokin muu.

Ehkä Light todella oli Kira, kuten Ryuuzaki oli alusta asti epäillyt. Light oli ollut luonteeltaan erilainen ennen kuin Ryuuzaki oli vanginnut hänet tarkkailtavaksi. Kahden viikon päästä tämän käytös oli muuttunut totaalisesti. Nyt kun he saivat käsiinsä Kiran käyttämän tappovälineen, Light käyttäytyi aivan odottamattomalla tavalla. Oliko tällä jokin yhteys? He olivat päätelleet, että ehkä Light todellakin oli Kira, muttei muistanut enää mitään. Että tämä oli välittänyt taitonsa edelleen ja muistot olivat mahdollisesti jättäneet hänet kokonaan prosessissa. Siinä oli tilanteeseen nähden järkeä, ehkä…

"Ryuuzaki, ota se! Ole kiltti…" Ryuuzaki kuuli, kuinka Light aneli. Hän ei ollut ikinä ennen kuullut Lightin käyttävän sellaista äänensävyä. Hän oli erittäin hämmentynyt. Niin hämmentynyt, että hänen ajatuksensa eivät tahtoneet pysyä enää kasassa. Light…

Ryuuzaki tarttui muistioon, jolloin Light välittömästi päästi irti. Hän katsoi, kuinka Lightin kasvojen ilme muuttui välittömästi. Äsken tuskaisesti vääntyneet huulet ja epätoivoisesti suljetut silmät rentoutuivat. Light avasi silmänsä, muttei näyttänyt kohdistavan katsettaan enää mihinkään. Hetken aikaa Light näytti siltä kuin olisi ollut juovuksissa, mutta sitten tämä näytti lähinnä väsyneeltä ja kummastuneelta.

Ryuuzaki pudotti hämmästyneenä muistilehtiön käsistään Lightin alkaessa huojua ja sitten kaatuessa ilmeisesti tajuttomana Ryuuzakin suuntaan. Ryuuzaki laski jalkansa nopeasti alas ja otti Lightin vastaan syliinsä.

"Light-kun?" hän kysyi varmistaakseen asian. Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, Ryuuzaki testasi Lightin pulssin, joka onneksi oli olemassa.

"Ryuuzaki?" Watari kysyi. Ryuuzaki käänsi katseensa vanhan miehen suuntaan.

"Watari, me menemme tukikohtaan, auttaisitko minua siirtymään Lightin kanssa sivummalle, jotta sinä voit ohjata helikopteria?" Ryuuzaki kysyi ja hivutti Lightia pystymmäksi. Käsirautojen vuoksi hän ei voisi ohjata, sillä hänen olisi pakko pidellä Lightia, jotta tämä ei kaatuilisi lennon aikana. Watari laski käsissään pitelemänsä aseen alas ja auttoi Lightin ja Ryuuzakin helikopterin perälle.

"Yagami-san, huolehdi tilanteesta siellä ja tuo Higuchi päämajan selliin heti, kun kykenet. Watari, Light-kun ja minä menemme tukikohtaan välittömästi", Ryuuzaki ilmoitti mikrofonin kautta Yagami Soichirolle heti, kun oli asettunut mukavasti. Yagami-san kuittasi ja Watari käynnisti helikopterin.

ooooo

Lightin päätä särki julmetusti. Hän oli oikeastaan aika tottunut päänsärkyyn, mutta nyt se oli turhankin kova hänen makuunsa. Eikä hän edes tiennyt syytä särkyyn. Hän tiesi vain, että makasi jollain pehmeällä ja oli puoliunessa vielä, juuri heräämäisillään. Kysymys kuului, missä hän oli?

Light kelasi muistiaan päästäkseen jyvälle tilanteesta. Viimeisin muistikuva oli helikopterista. Hän oli ollut Ryuuzakin vierellä ja he olivat juuri saaneet Kiran kiinni. Jokin ei siis täsmännyt. Light rypisti kulmakarvojaan ja päätti avata silmänsä vilkaistakseen ympärilleen. Hän raotti hitaasti silmäluomiaan, jottei sokaistuisi, mikäli huone olisi valaistu. Hänen helpotuksekseen huoneessa oli vain himmeästi valoa, joten hän pystyi avaamaan silmänsä suhteellisen nopeasti.

"Light-kun?" kuului Ryuuzakin ääni heti hänen vierestään. Jotenkin äänen kuuleminen rauhoitti Lightia, sillä Ryuuzakin läsnäolo ainakin oli merkki siitä, että kaikki oli hyvin ja hallinnassa. Light käänsi katseensa äänen suuntaan ja näkikin tutut mustat ja erittäin avonaiset silmät edessään.

"Light-kun, onko kaikki hyvin?" Ryuuzaki kysyi ja tuijotti Lightia värähtämättä. Light mietti kysymystä. Hänen päätään särki ja hän makasi sängyssä, minne ei muistanut edes menneensä, mistä hän päätteli, että hänen muististaan puuttui pala. Ei, kaikki ei ollut hyvin.

"Päätä särkee", Light vastasi, jättäen loput ongelmansa myöhemmäksi. Ehkä Ryuuzaki selittäisi loput ennen kuin hänen tarvitsi edes kysyä. Tai ehkä hänen muistinsa palaisi itsekseen kohta.

"…" Ryuuzaki kääntyi ympäri ja nosti sängyn vieressä olevalta yöpöydältä vesilasin ja pillerin, joka ilmeisesti oli päänsärkylääke. Mustahiuksinen mies ojensi ne Lightille, joka nousi istumaan ottaakseen ne vastaan. Samalla Light myös tunnisti huoneen, missä he olivat. Se oli heidän jakamansa makuuhuone tukikohdassa.

Light nielaisi särkylääkkeen ja joi pari kulausta vettä päälle, jättäen lasin pohjalle kuitenkin vielä hiukan nestettä. Ryuuzaki otti lasin omituisella tavallaan Lightilta ja laski sen takaisin pöydälle. He jäivät hiiskumattomaan hiljaisuuteen.

Light paloi halusta kysyä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän halusi myös tietää missä Kira oli ja missä oltiin menossa. Hän kuitenkin pysyi hiljaa, sillä hän vaistosi jonkin olevan jollain tavalla pielessä. Ilmapiiri oli jotenkin painostava ja tuntui raskaammalta ja raskaammalta koko ajan. Jotain siis oli tapahtunut.

"Light-kun", Ryuuzaki lopulta sanoi, rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Light tunsi jonkin painavan tömähtävän hänen vatsansa pohjalle. Kuvitteliko hän vain, vai oliko Ryuuzakin äänensävy kireä?

"Muistatko sinä mitään, mitä viimeksi tapahtui?" Ryuuzaki jatkoi. Light oli tiennyt sen. Hän oli arvannut, että jokin oli pielessä, että hänen muististaan puuttui osa! Ja ilmeisesti Ryuuzaki tiesi sen myös, mikä tarkoitti, että jotain oli tapahtunut. Jotain, minkä vuoksi hänen muistinsa oli tyhjentynyt, ja se jokin oli ollut sen verran näkyvää, että myös Ryuuzaki oli nähnyt sen.

"Light-kun, kerro minulle mitä sinä muistat viime tapahtumista", Ryuuzaki sanoi ja katsoi tarkkaavaisesti Lightia. Light arveli, että tämä oli jonkin asteen testi. Ehkäpä… ehkä hänen pahin pelkonsa olikin totta. Ehkä hän oli… Kira. Ehkä jokin viime tapahtumista oli jotenkin todistanut sen ja nyt Ryuuzaki oli varma asiasta. Lightia kylmäsi. Toisaalta, hän ei voisi asialle mitään enää. Hänen pitäisi vain hyväksyä se. Mitähän Ryuuzaki aikoi…

"Minä muistan, että me saimme Higuchin kiinni. Sitten hän paljasti meille, että tappoi ihmisiä muistilehtiön avulla. Isä haki sen lehtiön hänen autostaan ja koskettuaan sitä hän näki shinigamin. Sitten lehtiö tuotiin sinulle ja sinä näit myös shinigamin. Sitten… sitten… minä taisin myös koskettaa lehtiötä. Mutten muista näinkö shinigamia. Ja minä… muistan, että lehtiö oli sinun kädessäsi, mutten tiedä, miten se sinulle joutui, kun olen varma, että se oli minulla. Aivan kuin tuosta välistä puuttuisi jokin pala. Ryuuzaki, aiotko sinä kertoa minulle, mitä tapahtui?" Light kertoi totuuden mukaisesti kaiken, mitä muisti. Ryuuzaki nakerteli peukalonsa reunaa ja tuijotti.

"Ehkä Light-kun auttaa minua päättämään lopullisen vastauksen erääseen kysymykseen, jos kerron loput tapahtumat", Ryuuzaki mutisi sormeaan vasten. Oliko se kysymys? Light vain nyökkäsi vaiteliaana. Oli se kysymys tai ei, niin Light ainakin kaipasi vastausta. Sitä paitsi hän tiesi, mitä Ryuuzaki ajoi takaa, ja oli varma, että päätyisi samaan vastaukseen Ryuuzakin kanssa heti, kun tämä kertoisi hänelle syyn hänen muistissaan olevaan aukkoon. Light kamppaili hyväksyäkseen tosiasian ja odotti, että kuulisi tuomionsa.

"Light-kun todellakin otti minulta muistilehtiön käsistäni, kun tarkkailin shinigamia, ja alkoi huutaa pian sen jälkeen samalla, kun tuijotti itsekin shinigamia. Se on ymmärrettävää. Sitten kuitenkin tapahtui jotain odottamatonta, Light-kun nimittäin alkoi tyrkyttää muistiota minulle sanoen: 'Ota tämä, äläkä enää koskaan anna minun koskettaa sitä uudestaan'. Heti kun otin muistilehtiön, Light-kun rauhoittui, ikään kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan, mutta sitten menetti tajuntansa", Ryuuzaki kertoi. Mikäli Light ei olisi ollut kuulemastaan järkyttynyt, hän olisi ärsyyntynyt Ryuuzakin tavasta puhua keskustelukumppanistaan kolmannessa persoonassa. Ja tämäkin sääntö päti yleensä vain Lightiin.

Molemmat olivat hiiren hiljaa. Light tuijotti lattiaa ja mietti kuulemaansa, tai oikeastaan yritti rauhoittaa itseään. Ryuuzaki puolestaan tuijotti Lightia odottavasti.

"… mihin tulokseen päädyit, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki lopulta kysyi, ilmeisesti päätettyään, että Lightilla oli ollut tarpeeksi aikaa miettiä. Light nosti katseensa ja siirsi sen vieressään istuvaan mieheen. Häntä kylmäsi. Hän oli päätynyt juuri siihen tulokseen, jota oli pelännytkin. Nyt hänen pitäisi kertoa se Ryuuzakille, joka oikeastaan varmasti tiesi valmiiksi, mitä Light ajatteli. Hänen pitäisi vain sanoa se ääneen ja hänen kohtalonsa olisi sinetöity. Se olisi kokonaan Ryuuzakin käsissä.

"Minä…" Light aloitti, mutta ääni tuntui loppuvan kesken. Tämä oli hänen elämänsä hirvein tilanne, ainakin hirvein, mitä hän muisti. Ties vaikka jotain vieläkin pahempaa olisi tapahtunut silloin, kun hän oli ollut Kira. Ei. Ei ollut voinut olla pahempaa, ei mitenkään.

"Minä… olin silloin… se olin minä", Light sai sanottua. Hän ei pystynyt sanomaan sitä ääneen. 'Minä olin Kira, olen Kira', sitä ei vain voinut muodostaa hänen huulilleen.

"Niin. Mutta… Light-kun, miksi Kira ei palannut takaisin? Miksi Light-kun kielsi minua antamasta hänen koskettaa muistilehtiötä enää koskaan?" Ryuuzaki yllättäen kysyi. Hän ei tuominnutkaan Lightia suoraan. Light katsoi hämmästyneenä Ryuuzakin mustia silmiä, jotka eivät paljastaneet hänelle mitään.

Se oli hyvä kysymys. Light ajatteli hetkeä, jolloin hän olisi tiennyt olevansa Kira. Mistä syystä hän olisi luopunut kaikesta silloin? Oliko siihen jokin hyvä syy? Oliko se juoni? Miksi…

Yhtäkkiä Light ymmärsi. Hän yritti ajatella liian syvälle, jolloin vain sekoitti itseään. Syy oli ihan hänen nenänsä edessä ja hän tiesi sen heti, kun kuunteli sisintään. Kyse ei ollut Kirasta, eikä Lightista. Kyse oli Ryuuzakista.

"Light-kun työnsi Kiran syrjään, ettei joutuisi vahingoittamaan Ryuuzakia", Light kuiskasi. Hän näki Ryuuzakin silmien laajenevan hämmästyksestä. Ilmeisesti tämäkään ei ollut osannut olla katsomatta pintaa syvemmälle ja keskittyä siihen, mikä oli olennaista.

"Koska Ryuuzaki… on minun paras ystäväni. En voisi elää ilman häntä, mutta Kira ei voisi elää hänen kanssaan. Vaihtoehtoja oli tasan kaksi, joista Kira valitsi… ei, Yagami Light valitsi tämän", Light sanoi, ja päätti heittää hyvästit arvokkuudelleen ja kaikelle muullekin. Hän heittäytyi Ryuuzakia vasten, kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja painoi kasvonsa tämän rintakehää vasten. Mitä hyvänsä seuraavaksi tapahtuisikaan, niin Lightille ei jäisi tekemättä mitään tärkeää. Hän olisi valmis.

"Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki mumisi hiljaisella äänellä, josta paistoi hämmennys. Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Light tunsi, kuinka Ryuuzaki liikahti. Hän oli valmis irrottamaan otteensa, jos nyt olisi aika lähteä. Hänen hämmästyksekseen hän kuitenkin tunsi, kuinka kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen. Heitä yhdistävän käsiraudan ketju helähti hiljaa, minkä jälkeen huoneen ainut ääni oli heidän hengityksenä ja sydäntensä hiljainen tykytys.

"… Light-kun teki oikean valinnan… enkä voi kuin kerrankin… vain luottaa", Ryuuzaki kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että Light hädin tuskin kuuli sen. Light sulki silmänsä ja hymyili. Hänen silmiään kirveli hieman kyynelten yrittäessä muodostua, mutta lopulta ne kuitenkin jäivät tulematta.

Ongelmia tulisi varmasti heti, kun he poistuisivat huoneesta. Ongelmia tulisi paljon ja molemmille. Mutta Light vain hymyili onnellisena ja päätti, että ei väliä mitä tulisi, hän eläisi vain tätä hetkeä. Tulevalla ei ollut juuri nyt väliä.


End file.
